dirtydozenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Dozen 3
Power of Veto Holder }} Big Brother: is an Online Reality Game based loosely on the North American version of Big Brother and the third in the Dirty Dozen series. Development The initial plan for a third season began during development for Big Brother: Dirty Dozen 2. As of January 2017 the game forum is under maintenance with the hashtag #YouveGotTime. The season was officially announced on February 10, 2017https://www.facebook.com/groups/DirtyDozenSeries/permalink/605323779667812/ with the logo released on March 7, 2017 in preparation for a Summer 2017 release.https://www.facebook.com/groups/DirtyDozenSeries/permalink/616940528506137/ The Ultimatum competition introduced in Big Brother: Dirty Dozen 2 will return for a second season serving as the endgame for the final few houseguests. The theme of the season is based on The Stanford Prison Experiment and will also host the fiftieth competition of Dirty Dozen. Format The contestants, referred to as "houseguests," take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition will select two houseguests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. The Have-nots for this season will xxx. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. In addition the Head of Household will control any votes by houseguests not voting in time, the houseguests vote will remain a secret to them if their vote is controlled. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted, after which the cycle begins again. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the game at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last seven evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered away from the competing houseguests and be granted access to view competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. As the game takes place online, houseguests communicate with each other primarily through the application Skype that provides voice, video and text messaging. A group is created for the houseguests known as the "house" though other group conversations are created away from the main group for alliances and/or in-game events that require a fewer amount of houseguests involved. Twists * Ultimatum: The final few houseguests will compete in a variation of the Final Head of Household where the winner of each round advances to the final. The losing houseguest in the final round will be evicted. Houseguests Sixteen houseguests, known as inmates this season, were chosen to compete. An increase of one from the previous installment. Game Summary Have/Have-Not History Notes * The houseguest was a "Have" by avoiding the bottom bracket in the weekly HoH competition. * The houseguest was a "Have-Not" by being in the bottom bracket in the weekly HoH competition and must complete a punishment. Voting History References External Links Category:Dirty Dozen Seasons